Picarto
Picarto is a live-streaming website for artists and creative artists, owned by 3Logic Systems. The website was founded in 2013, by Mehmet Karatas, Michael Kriegel and Özcan Dogan. Picarto is the website Real-Time Fandub uses to broadcast the show. Moving from YouTube to Picarto The first live-streamed dub (the Gravity Falls episodes on June 29, 2016) was initially aired on YouTube, until a copyright claim from the Walt Disney Company interrupted the stream midway through the first episode. In order to continue the rest of the stream, the cast went to the gaming streaming service Twitch, before then moving to the old Picarto channel of Penny Parker to finish the episode. After the premiere of those episodes, Real-Time Fandub eventually launched a new account specifically for the show, named RealTimeFandub. Picarto - RTF Chat upgrade During the dub of the Gravity Falls episode The Deep End, one of the CEOs of Picarto, Özcan Dogan (known on the site by the username of PicartoTVDogan), came on the Real-Time Fandub chat (after reports of copyright violations), and asked the cast what the purpose of the stream was. The cast gave him an explanation of what the show was, and why it's considered "fair use". Dogan thanked the cast, and promised an upgrade to the chat mechanism of the site (because of the RTF chat specifically). Therefore, the crew shut down the whole site and restarted it to optimize the chat. Moments before this, the cast thanked Dogan, gave him a round of applause, and jokingly said they would vote for him as a third-party candidate in an election. This remark spawned a wave of memes including "Dogan for President". Free Premium membership The following year, the Real-Time Fandub Picarto account suddenly found itself to have Premium membership status on the site (Premium membership allows access to custom emoticons, stream archives, and other extra features). This was presumed as a gift from the Picarto management team, as no monetary payment was exchanged between Picarto and Real-Time Fandub. The cast quickly realized the benefits of the membership, as a large crowd of viewers were asking for recordings of the stream after it was over. Thanks to one of the features (stream recording archives), Real-Time Fandub could finally not only give fans full-length high-quality archives of the stream after it was aired, but the editing process for streams could also go a lot faster since they didn't need to record the stream via the software. The archives would remain on the Picarto page of Real-Time Fandub for all to watch. The only problem with this was the fact that there was a limit of 12 recordings per account, so some streams would have to be deleted off the channel. The premium membership lasted until December 31, 2017, after which the Real-Time Fandub account went back to a Free membership. 12 of the streams that were recorded until December 2017 are still available in their original quality on the Real-Time Fandub account to this day. The fate of full stream archives After the expiration of the Premium membership run, Real-Time Fandub began posting full streams on Patreon, as a special reward to people who donated $15 to help the show financially. Real-Time Fandub continues to air its streams through Picarto exclusively, with the highlights of most dubs being posted to YouTube. Category:Websites